Murray Wiggle/Gallery
Gallery GetReadyToWiggle3.jpg|Murray's video debut in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" 1991 music video GetReadyToWiggle6.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:GetReadyToWiggle12.jpg|Jeff, Murray, and Phillip File:GetReadyToWiggle33.png|Murray playing his pink Fender Stratocaster electric guitar GregandMurray.jpg|Greg and Murray File:AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Anthony and Murray DorothytheDinosaur28.jpg|Murray at Darling Harbor DorothytheDinosaur41.jpg|Murray and Dorothy UncleNoah'sArk41.jpg|Murray on Uncle Noah's ark MurrayinLet'sWiggle.jpg|Murray in "Let's Wiggle" book File:MurrayJuggling.jpg|Murray juggling WiggleTime79.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Time!" File:Murrayin1994.jpg|Murray in 1994 File:MurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray in "Yummy Yummy" MurrayandHenry.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray in "Big Red Car" MurrayandGeorgia.jpg|Murray and his daughter Georgia MurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Big Red Car" end credits MurrayinBigRedCarTour.png|Murray in Big Red Car Tour MurrayinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" original version TheWigglesLIVE2.png|Murray in backstage clip Murrayin1996.jpg|Murray in 1996 MurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" MurrayandJessicaCook.jpg|Murray and Jessica Cook MurrayinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue File:Wiggledance!45.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledance!" File:Wiggledance!432.jpg|Murray and Wags Murrayin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Murray in 1997 promo picture File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas62.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:MurrayinStarlightFoundationVideoMonthCommercial.jpg|Murray in Starlight Foundation Video month commercial File:MurrayinWigglesStickerBook.jpg|Murray in Wiggles sticker book File:MurrayonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Murray interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie58.png|Murray in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie491.png|Murray laughing TheWigglesMovie1105.jpg|Murray screaming TheWigglesMovie1199.jpg|Murray in the Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1724.jpg|Murray in circus tent MurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 MurrayinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Murray in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue File:WiggleTime(1998)11.png|Murray in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow79.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Big Show" MurrayinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene Murrayin1998.jpg|Murray in 1998 MurrayinNewZealand.jpg|Murray in New Zealand TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening17.JPG|Murray's name in the 1998 television series MurrayinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles" TV Series MurrayinFunnyGreg.jpg|Murray in "Funny Greg" MurrayinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Murray in "Muscleman Murray" MurrayinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Spooked Wiggles" Anthony'sFriend3.jpg|Murray wearing pajamas TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening18.jpg|Murray in "Anthony's Friend" MurrayinFoodman.jpg|Murray in "Foodman" MurrayinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Murray in "The Tennis Ball Chase" MurrayinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Murray in "Murray's Shirt" MurrayinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Murray in "Jeff the Mechanic" JefftheMechanicendcredits30.jpg|Murray in "Butterfly Net Chase" MurrayinLilly.jpg|Murray in "Lilly" MurrayinTheParty.jpg|Murray in "The Party" MurrayinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Opera" File:TootToot!134.jpg|Murray in "Toot Toot!" SamMoranandMurrayWiggle.jpg|Murray and Sam Moran MurrayinHaircut.jpg|Murray in "Haircut" MurrayAndUnderWaterBigBand.png|Murray in "A Day with The Wiggles" PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray MurrayinTVSeries2.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle World" TV Series MurrayinWiggleFood.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Food" MurrayandHotPots.jpg|Murray and Hot Pots MurraySleeping.jpg|Murray sleeping MurrayWakingUp.jpg|Murray waking up MurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray in "Numbers & Counting" MurrayinDancing.jpg|Murray in "Dancing" MurrayinDressingUp.jpg|Murray in "Dressing Up" MurrayinYourBody.jpg|Murray in "Your Body" MurrayasaCaveman.jpg|Murray as a caveman MurrayinAtPlay.jpg|Murray in "At Play" MurrayinSafety.jpg|Murray in "Safety" MurrayinStorytelling.jpg|Murray in "Storytelling" MurrayinFriends.jpg|Murray in "Friends" MurrayinMulticultural.jpg|Murray in "Multicultural" MurrayinHygiene.jpg|Murray in "Hygiene" Murray1999Cartoon.jpeg|Murray in cartoon form MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" prologue MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene MurrayWakingUpJeff.jpg|Murray waking up Jeff MurrayinHistory.jpg|Murray in "History" MurrayinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "History" epilogue MurrayinFamily.jpg|Murray in "Family" MurrayinMovement.jpg|Murray in "Movement" MurrayinNutrition.jpg|Murray in "Nutrition" MurrayinDirections.jpg|Murray in "Directions" MurrayinManners.jpg|Murray in "Manners" MurrayinTravel.jpg|Murray in "Travel" MurrayinPlay.jpg|Murray in "Play" MurrayinWagsWorld.jpg|Murray in Wags World MurrayinTheBody.jpg|Murray in "The Body" MurrayinCommunication.jpg|Murray in "Communication" MurrayinWork.jpg|Murray in "Work" MurrayinImagination.jpg|Murray in "Imagination" MurrayinCowsandDucks.jpg|Murray in "Cows and Ducks" MurrayinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Murray in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" MurrayinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirateEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" epilogue MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" Murray'sCartoonTitle.gif|Murray's cartoon title MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" MurrayinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" MurrayandBarneytheDinosaur.jpg|Murray and Barney the Dinosaur File:Murrayin2001.jpg|Murray in 2001 File:MurrayinTheWigglesCalendar.jpg|Murray in The Wiggles' calendar File:MurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.png|Murray in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" File:MurrayandHamish.jpg|Murray and his son Hamish File:MurrayinCGI.jpg|Murray in CGI File:MurrayinIrelandBackstage.jpg|Murray in backstage clip in Ireland MurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray in "Yule Be Wiggling" Sam,MurrayandHamish.jpg|Sam, Murray and Hamish MurrayatWigglePark.jpg|Murray at Wiggle Park MurrayasaCGIElf.jpg|Murray as a CGI elf MurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Party" concert MurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Safari" MurrayattheAustraliaZoo.jpg|Murray at the Australia Zoo MurrayinAustralia.jpg|Murray in Australia File:MurrayonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Murray on "Good Morning Australia" Murrayin2002.jpg|Murray in 2002 File:MurrayBobblehead.jpg|A Murray Bobblehead MurrayonBigBrother.jpg|Murray on "Big Brother" MurrayinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|Murray in "Playhouse Disney" music video MovetotheMusicOpening3.png|Murray in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version3)4.png|Murray in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series epilouge WiggleBay44.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Bay" MurrayandhisMirrorClone.png|Murray and his mirror clone MurrayonYesDear.jpg|Murray on "Yes Dear" Murrayin2003.jpg|Murray in 2003 MoonMurray.jpg|Moon Murray MurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray in "Space Dancing!" MurrayinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Murray in "Space Dancing!" MurrayinSpaceship.jpg|Murray in spaceship MurrayatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Murray at Planet Rock Star MurrayinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray in "Teeny Weeny Land" MurrayinGloomyWorld.jpg|Murray in Gloomy World" MurrayinSpaceDancingEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "Space Dancing!" epilogue WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!350.jpg|Murray in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" MurrayPlushToy.jpg|Murray plush toy MurrayToyFigure.jpg|Murray toy figure MurrayonFRESH.jpg|Murray on "FRESH" MurrayonSunrise.jpg|Murray on "Sunrise" File:MurrayonWhoWantstoBeaMillionare.jpg|Murray on "Who Wants to be a Millionare" MurrayinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Safari Show" MurrayonTheWayneBradyShow.jpg|Murray on "The Wayne Brady Show" MurrayinChina.jpg|Murray in China File:MurrayandPaulPaddick.jpg|Murray and Paul Paddick MurrayinHongKong.jpg|Murray in Hong Kong MurrayattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Murray at the Sydney Entertainment Centre MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TopoftheTots6.jpg|Murray in "Top of the Tots" TopoftheTots406.png|Murray and Ryan WigglyWork5.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook File:Murrayin2004.jpg|Murray in 2004 concert File:MurrayinSydney.jpg|Murray in Sydney ColdSpaghettiWestern713.png|Murray in "Cold Spaghetti Western" MurrayCowboyDoll.jpg|Murray cowboy doll TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience7.jpg|Murray in "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" electronic storybook MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue TheWigglesonThisisYourLife2004.JPG|Murray in This is Your Life: Steve Irwin MurrayandBrettClarke.jpg|Murray and Brett Clarke Dorothy'sSpots12.jpg|Murray in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook MurrayinSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|Murray in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview File:Murrayin2005.jpg|Murray in 2005 MurrayinTVSeries4.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series MurrayinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Murray in "Dorothy's Ballet" MurrayinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Murray in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" MurrayinKangarooDance.jpg|Murray in "Kangaroo Dance" MurrayWakingUpinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Murray waking up in "I Swing My Baton" MurrayinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Murray in "I Swing My Baton" MurraySleepinginJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Murray sleeping in Jeff's purple armchair MurrayWakingUpinJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Murray waking up in Jeff's purple armchair MurrayandDr.Lucy.jpg|Murray and Dr. Lucy MurrayinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Murray in "A Wiggly Mystery" MurrayinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Murray in Wiggly Animation MurrayinWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Friends" S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse24.jpg|Murray in "S.S Feathersword" TrainDance-Wigglehouse22.jpg|Murray in "Train Dance" MurrayandhisMarvellousGuitar.jpg|Murray in "Murray and his Marvelous Guitar" electronic storybook MurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray in "Sailing Around the World" MurrayinSpacesuit.jpg|Murray in spacesuit Murrayintheaudience.jpg|Murray in the audience MurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray in "Little Rock" concert MurrayinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "Little Rock" concert epilogue MurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledancing - Live In The USA" MurrayinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert AnimatedMurray-2005.jpeg|Animated Murray in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" intro MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" MurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Greg'sMusicalSurprise3.jpeg|Murray in "Greg's Musical Surprise" MurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat5.jpeg|Murray in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook MurrayinTVSeries5.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 MurrayinFruityFun.jpg|Murray in "Fruity Fun" MurrayinO'Reilly!.jpg|Murray in "O'Reilly!" MurrayinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Murray in "Picnic Without Ants" File:Murrayin2006.jpg|Murray in 2006 MurrayinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray in "Racing To The Rainbow" MurraySleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" MurrayatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Murray at Sydney Harbour MurrayonIsland.jpg|Murray on island TheRainbowPalace10.jpeg|Murray in "The Rainbow Palace" electronic storybook RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture16.jpg|Murray as Muzza in promo picture of "Racing to the Rainbow" MurrayinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Murray in "Getting Strong!" original File:MurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" File:MurrayinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Murray in Luna Park concert MurrayonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|Murray on Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup Ride MurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledancing!" MurrayandSam.jpg|Murray and Sam WagsinNewYork6.jpeg|Murray in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook MurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray in "Getting Strong!" MurrayinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Murray in "Health and Physical Development" MurrayinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Murray in "Language and Literacy" File:MurrayinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato Studios Green Room File:MurrayinHotPotatoStudiosCostumeRoom.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato Studios costume room MurrayinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Pop Go the Wiggles!: Behind the Scenes" File:MurrayatSixFlags.jpg|Murray at Six Flags MurrayinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" LittleMissMuffetJoinsTheWigglesinConcert15.jpeg|Murray in "Little Miss Muffet Joins The Wiggles in Concert" electronic storybook Murrayin2007.jpg|Murray in 2007 MurrayinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray in "Pop Go The Wiggles! Show" File:MurrayinTVSeries6.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series File:MurrayatWigglyMailbox.jpg|Murray at Wiggly Mailbox File:MurrayinTheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray in "The Circus Musical Landscape" File:MurrayinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray in "The Beach Musical Landscape" File:MurrayinTheFarmMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray in "The Farm Musical Landscape" MurrayinTheCountryMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray in "The Countryside Musical Landscape" MurrayatDreamworld.jpg|Murray at Dreamworld MurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:MurrayinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Murray in Manchester Apollo concert MurrayatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Murray at Six Flags New England MurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Murray in "Go Bananas!" opening sequence MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" prologue MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Murray in "Big Big Show!" MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits MurrayinCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Murray in "Clean Your Teeth" MurrayinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Waffle": Behind the Scenes MurrayPlayingMatonGuitaronWigglyWaffle.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Waffle" MurrayinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" MurrayinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits CircusPractice9.jpg|Murray in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook Murray,MerrickWattsandTimRosso.jpg|Murray, Merrick Watts and Tim Rosso MurrayandJeffFatt.jpg|Murray and Jeff Fatt MurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray in "Big Big Show in the Round" MurrayinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" MurrayandJeanCook.jpg|Murray and Jean Cook MurrayinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato Studios MurrayinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" MurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray in "Let's Eat!" MurrayandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Murray and Peter O'Doherty MurrayandMartinPlaza.jpg|Murray and Martin Plaza MurrayandGreedySmith.jpg|Murray and Greedy Smith MurrayinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Circus" concert MurrayinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Great Adventure" MurrayinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Murray in "Greatest Hits in the Round" MurrayinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Murray in "Australia Day Concert" MurrayandAlRoker.jpg|Murray and Al Roker MurrayinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" MurrayandBradCarroll.jpg|Murray and Brad Carroll MurrayinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits MurrayandAnthonyField.jpg|Murray and Anthony Field HotPotato-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Songtime!" MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" MurrayinBendigo.jpg|Murray in Bendigo MurrayandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Murray and Emma Watkins MurrayinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" concert MurrayholdingGuitar.jpg|Murray holding his first guitar Murrayin2011.jpg|Murray in 2011 MurrayinRome.jpg|Murray in Rome MurrayinFrance.jpg|Murray in Paris, France MurrayandErinAlvarez.jpg|Murray and Erin Alvarez MurrayandBrad.jpg|Murray and Brad (Jeff's fill-in Wiggle) MurrayinBigBirthdayAustraliaTourAdvert.jpg|Murray in "Big Birthday Australia Tour" advert MurrayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray in "It's Always Christmas With You!" MurrayatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Murray at Powerhouse Museum MurrayinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Murray in "Big Birthday Show" MurrayinBrisbane.jpg|Murray in Brisbane MurrayinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Murray in "Waltzing Matilda" video MurrayandSimonPryce.jpg|Murray and Simon Pryce MurrayinAwareness,Avoidance,Action.jpg|Murray in "Awareness, Avoidance, Action" MurrayinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Murray's name in "Surfer Jeff" MurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray in "Surfer Jeff" MurrayinNewRedSkivvyShirt.jpg|Murray in new red skivvy shirt MurrayinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray in "Getting Strong" concert MurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Murray in "Celebration!" MurrayandLachy.jpg|Murray and Lachy MurrayandEmma.jpg|Murray and Emma Murrayin2012.jpg|Murray in 2012 File:MurrayinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Murray in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra MurrayatWigglesHeadquarters.jpg|Murray at Wiggles Headquaters MurrayinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Murray in "Greg Speaks!" MurrayinHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato studio backstage File:MurrayonStudio12News.jpg|Murray on "Studio 12 News" MurrayinBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Murray in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video MurrayinToronto,Canada.jpg|Murray in Toronto, Canada MurrayinOCanada!.jpg|Murray in "O Canada!" Murraycooktoronto2012.jpg|Murray at the Morning Show in Toronto 2012 MurrayandSimoninTraining.jpg|Murray and Simon in Training MurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray in "Christmas Celebration Tour" MurrayinTakingOff!.jpg|Murray as the guitar player in "Taking Off!" Oldmurraycartoon.jpg|Old Murray cartoon MurrayandJacksonKeleher.jpg|Murray and Jackson Keleher MurrayandSimon.jpg|Murray and Simon Finalbow.jpg|The Final Bow, December 23, 2012 RobloxScreenShot12092015_160912279.png|Murray in Roblox MurrayinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Murray in The Wiggles' reunion concert 2736668711_00f6982d74_o.jpg|Murray Balloon 2791369682_926e67863f_b.jpg|Murray as a Beatle s-l300.jpg|Singing Murray Doll s-l200.jpg|Information of Murray in the back $_67.JPG|Murray Smiti Figure B0000YQO6U.01._SCLZZZZZZZ_.jpg|Murray 9 in Doll s-l3500.jpg|Murray Plush Doll 102_7138.JPG|Murray in 2009 DSC00866.JPG|Murray in 2008 Wiggles ip-4.jpg|Murray in 2010 216782560_9b8cff6a3c_o.jpg|Murray in the audience DSCN0264.jpg|Muscly Murray 210538335_81fec08a73_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon falling 30288609_535c9d52fd_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon crashing into Anthony 30288652_1e43d67369_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon with stars 37000.png|Murray on Vacation 2745863860_a952bcf79b_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon with notes 25905533_4ab1a8f058_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon in the 2006 Tour 38129294_0c413876f5_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon on Anthony 2745863270_d15e686bf6_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon in the dark 544355913_579906aff3_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon in the 2007 UK Tour 136388932_33bdd32dd4_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon up 100 0380.JPG|The Murray Balloon and Dorothy Wiggles balloon.jpg|The Murray Balloon in Six Flags IM000489a.jpg|The Murray Balloon in the 2007 US Tour Wiggles 9.jpg|The Murray Balloon in"The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" 417514461208 0 BG.jpg|Jeff,Sam and The Murray Balloon Wiggles 14.jpg|Anthony putting up The Murray Balloon Wiggles 15.jpg|The Murray Balloon down 6a00d83452c10469e200e54f46dcb58833-800wi.jpg|The Murray Balloon and Jeff 6a00d83452c10469e200e54f46d7df8833-800wi.jpg|The Murray Balloon crashing into Jeff 6a00d83452c10469e200e54f46dc998833-800wi.jpg|The Murray Balloon in Sailing Around the World Live murray.jpg|Murray in The 2003-2005 Tour $_502.JPG|Murray in the gym milly with murray at wiggles.jpg|The Murray Balloon in Sydney 136388758 d9bcd4a77f o.jpg|The Murray Balloon crashing into Jeff and Captain 136388791 085b4988b8 o.jpg|The Murray Balloon crashing into Captain Feathersword 1830086947_02d4c35626_o.jpg|The Wiggles and The Murray Balloon 1830092805_9dd06a4f55_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon on the screen 1830940228_b40c1e367a_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group and The Murray Balloon 320524283_21927df313_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon crashing into Jeff 320524352_d20624f48b_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon in Brisbane 119.JPG|Murray in the gym The Wiggles 037.jpg|Murray in The 2008 US Tour 2366137310_c52583c692_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon near The Big Red Car 2352465675_ffb2ecdfbd_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon crashing into Jeff Beatle 2416001081_8bf6222438_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and Jeff Beatle 2416821318_8980e86201_o.jpg|Jeff Beatle putting up The Murray Balloon 2365304359_998f2007df_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and The Big Red Car 2788696096_deedf5b182_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and The Audience 4439065614_0f4a49a23a_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and a blue rope 10439960586_af80ed53d3_o.jpg|Beatle Sam,Beatle Jeff and The Murray Balloon 2743255701_57ca31b6dd_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon blowing up 2743256115_8eb64c7c19_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon down 2743257939_1333e94faf_o.jpg|The Wiggles and The Murray Balloon 4439066050_e3f3790342_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and Anthony 4438289595_a59a77a19b_o.jpg|Anthony and The Murray Balloon 4438289991_ed65d5f47f_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and the blue rope 10439991605_ef7dd8773c_o.jpg|The Professional Beatle Wiggles and The Murray Balloon 4439068122_6679c82da5_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and a duck 10439972865_09b491a382_o.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and The Murray Balloon 10440127553_bf17134146_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and Murray and Jeff Beatles 10440132413_4276c20118_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and Jeff and Sam Beatles 4439069026_3c77b3a730_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon in The Dark 38129328_083bfeefea_o.jpg|Anthony putting up The Murray Balloon 38129348_69368fa085_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon up at the end DSC03650.JPG|The Murray Balloon up during Fruit Salad 320524842_85ea1bd375_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon up during Henrys Dance 320525012_1c35136d95_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon with confetti 136388429_10c74f2ca8_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon backstage 136388456_9770118730_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon with a star 136388538_cfb1569e3c_o.jpg|Captain and The Murray Balloon 136388565_cb4ea210b3_o.jpg|Jeff and Captain putting the Murray Balloon up 136388590_4cdf5f5385_o.jpg|Captain putting up The Murray Balloon 136388627_c0c69200e2_o.jpg|The Murray Balloons head 3152878_829aa7acba_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon crashing into Anthony 714720238_56006694a5_o.jpg|Murray in The 2007 UK Tour 216616_10150735583865573_6136035_n.jpg|Murray as a banana 281517_10150735573825573_173575_n.jpg|Murray and a cake 533223_214201175350921_1712695648_n.jpg|Murray in the Library 553075_214201148684257_480907222_n.jpg|Murray in the Art Museum 217380530_202a6a69a8_o.jpg|Murray and some kids 278509493_5caa7c55fd_o.jpg|Murray and some kids 278446581_9ca1272bb3_o.jpg|Murray and some flowers 278446811_0c0005bd05_o.jpg|Murray in the crowd 278509879_b6c45a7d58_o.jpg|Murray in Scotland 284067332_1ea5a66885_o.jpg|Murray in Texas 1322662256_18acafe7b4_o.jpg|Murray and some family members 1727105705_a2775e964a_o.jpg|Murray as a red food 2050966617_63be8b3b44_o.jpg|Murray in Kansas 4035545133_c99e5bb359_o.jpg|Murray in Colorodo 4035552643_fb681f73e8_o.jpg|Murray in Kentucky 7112354787_782074c885_o.jpg|Murray in Barneys house 7645056372_5d2950d689_o.jpg|Murray in Network Wiggles 7752741072_97011931e1_o.jpg|Murray in the Fitness Center 7752741164_3a4a73a81f_o.jpg|Murray on the treadmill 7774718274_34424a4a4f_o.jpg|Murray in his room 3665222144_374767bcb2_o.jpg|Murray as a fairy 3776765422 b858661583 o.jpg|Murray in Scotland IMG_1233.jpg|Murray in the audience Ethmuzjo.jpg|Murray in Virgina IMG_0106.JPG|Murray and a girl Wiggles 081.jpg|Murray in the audience ABC-Kids-Farmyard-Friends-Region-4-DVD (1).jpg|Murray Shadow Murray.JPG|Murray in a 2006 concert WigglesMurray.jpg|Murray and some kids 392462_10151039397906869_2054227938_n.jpg|Murray in Lights Camera Action Live 1030 Wiggles Murray (small).0.jpg|Murray and some kids 168859_10151039397031869_982110910_n.jpg|Murray in The 2004 US Tour 263569_10150208805747364_4273139_n.jpg|Murray in Cinderellas castle 298352_280267572006041_844751183_n.jpg|Murray and some kids 1762_10151217548108227_677315352_n.jpg|Murray and some kids 285513 10150735582140573 2440004 n.jpg|Murray in Wellington 34376946 a640993969 o.jpg|Murray with confetti murray126.png|Cartoon Murray The-Wiggles-Murray-board-book-_57.jpg|Murray and some red things Screen Shot 2018-10-15 at 7.45.06 am.png|Murray at The Wiggles Reunion Show 43880164_308455969739648_7779395575148969984_n.jpg|Murray in an Upcoming Facebook Live|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Murray_Wiggle/Gallery MascotMurray.jpeg|Mascot Murray HotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles(2010)openingsequence1.jpeg|Murray's title in Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles (2010) Murray'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Murray in the credits of Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles (2010) Murray'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Murray's title in Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles (2014) Murray'sTitleinHotPotatoes!2013Credits.jpeg|Murray in the credits of Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles (2014) AAE8F7F9-4B39-4C78-87A1-428B4999C648.jpeg|Murray on the cover of Australian Guitar 9385A103-3618-46D1-94E5-C204F427392F.jpeg|Murray in his birthday collage ❤️ Murray's Name (2002-2006).png|Murray's Name (2002-2006) iw7czimy7gx9mi77.jpg|Murray,Greg, Jeff and Anthony at SiriusXm Radio Station in 2012 gettyimages-153380774-612x612.jpg gettyimages-153380754-612x612.jpg 81218797 161033368549741 8938790858191273984 n.jpg|Cartoon Murray Shadow File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief918.png|Murray in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Murray Duos